Kismet
by optimisticrealist72
Summary: The seventh year Potions class is forced to make the Soul Mate potion, and Draco's not happy. Despite his disappointment, he finds himself falling in love with James Potter thirty years in the past. SLASH. Rated M for sexual implications. Time Travel!
1. Of Brewing, Denial, and Trickery

_Challenge: Second Annual 'Can You Write a Romance?' using the word Kismet, which means fate or destiny, three times throughout the story._

_Warnings: Slash, Language, time travel, Light!Draco, ManipulativeButInAGoodWay!Dumbledore!Snape, written mostly from Draco's POV, so there's going to be lots of bashing of various characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though this plot is mine with the help of RoyalJamboree and Aaliyanna's-SeventhHeaven._

_Thanks lots and lots to my Beta RoyalJamboree who edited four chapters in a little over two hours! _

_Now edited and added on to!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kismet<strong>

**Chapter One: Of Brewing, Denial, and Trickery**

Draco scowled down at his cauldron, cursing his Godfather to all seven levels of hell as he worked. It was _his_ fault that they were tricked into making such a… a _mortifying _potion! It was entirely too close to kismet for his taste - he didn't _need_ to know his soul mate. Hell, he didn't _want_ to know!

It was the first Slytherin-Gryffindor Double Potions class since Christmas break, and the one person Draco could always count on to whip the Gryffindorks back into shape had apparently been persuaded into a teaching _fun_ potion. Though, Draco mused, he should probably give Severus more credit. After all, it was _Dumbledore_ who managed to convince him. The manipulating old coot could make the world bow to his wishes with a single insufferable twinkle and some well-placed words. Although Draco, being ever-so Slytherin, liked to spread out blame, as well as revenge, entirely equally.

Somehow, Dumbledore had managed to _persuade_ Severus into adding a new potion to the curriculum - the Soul Mate Potion. After The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die defeated the Dark Lord, it had been decided that they all needed a little more _love_ in the world. Draco sneered to himself - _love_, of all things. All Seventh Years _must_ brew a Soul Mate Potion and then, worse of all, test it themselves. They had very little choice in the matter. It had almost made up for the disappointment of the potion to see Severus Snape, snarky dungeon bat, preaching about _love_, of all things. He had sat stiff and straight uptight at his desk, his menacing glare losing its touch as he kept as close to the text as he could while still managing to drive his insults home. Draco thought back to that moment with mixed emotions…

_"The Soul Mate Potion," Severus drawled, eyes sweeping the room with their usual menace. It seemed to take a few moments before the title of their project registered in the idiot's brains, for there were small sniggers from the Gryffindor side of the room. Obsidian eyes darted over to the red and gold clad students, his trademark sneer appearing as he continued, "Is a decidedly simple brew. Even the most _hopeless_ of you should be able to successfully brew this potion." Dark eyes landed briefly on Longbottom and Potter, while Draco smirked across the room. _Hopeless indeed…_ He mused, his smirk widening as Potter met his gaze with a heated glower. "At the end of today's lesson, you will all test your potions. Your _Soul Mate_ will appear in your mind's eye, and you will be compelled to find them. You will need to… kiss, for this feeling of compulsion to stop. You are allowed to leave School Grounds for the day to follow the compulsion, as well as settle the bond with any Professor or student in another class. If your Soul Mate is not born or of age as of now, you won't see anything. If your Soul Mate is already dead, you will see them, but have to follow the compulsion a different way." At this point, everyone had let out a chuckle or two at the Professor's monologue, while Severus himself spat the words 'Soul Mate' with unhidden resentment. Draco didn't have the time nor compassion to feel pity for the man, for Severus was already pointing out a foggy blue stone sitting forlornly on his desk. Somehow, the exquisite object managed to exude an air of mystery and depression, and he instantly felt compelled to comfort the beautiful object. It was a simple rounded stone and might have been mistaken as a crystal if one had not looked closely. The edges were smooth and the center might have held the deepest of blues, a shadow of deception swirling around and hiding what it truly looked like on the inside. "This is the Stone of Moira. Should one wish to, you would merely lay your hand on it and speak a few select words and one would find themself lost in another world entirely. Not that that is unfamiliar territory for some." A scowl was thrown at the Gryffindor side of the room, focusing on some of the bigger daydreamers. "While still considered the past, you can do whatever you wish there and not alter the present. The same thing will happen if you bring your Soul Mate back with you." The mudblood seemed dying to ask a question, though she hesitated in raising her hand. She was smart enough to know that any questions would be unwelcome and would result in them losing a copious amount of points. Severus continued, ignoring the look on her face. If he knew his Godfather, her question would be answered anyways. "If you wish to come back or bring your significant other with you, you must both fully desire to return, or the Stone will not present itself." Severus scowled around the room, standing abruptly from his desk. Standing in front of them now, he sneered at the students. "Open to page 356 and begin." _

Draco shook himself out of his memories and went back to focusing on the brew.

The potion was simple and Draco was spending most of his time mulling over possibilities while it simmered. _Merlin, please don't let it be the mudblood, or _worse,_ Potter! Anyone but Potter!_ He groaned inwardly, but took a moment to check on the potion. He scowled as he noticed it was ready for the final ingredient. While he wanted to procrastinate as much as possible, Scarhead was even reaching the final stage. Draco stared down into the foggy blue potion, which reminded him of the Stone of Moira in color. He grabbed the available needle and jabbed at his finger, face going impassive as he watched a few drops of crimson hit the potion. It shimmered for a moment, sinking into an abyss of blue, before the potion flashed a deep maroon. Draco groaned quietly, dropping his head for a moment. Severus had made them add an extra ingredient, so the potion would turn the color of what house they were in. If it was foggy, they _used _to be in the house. If it wasn't a house color, they had never attended Hogwarts. His was obviously a Gryffindor, but it was supposed to turn a bright crimson for Gryffindor, not a maroon. Draco shoved the detail off, though, and scanned the room to watch for colors.

Potter's potion turned a foggy Slytherin green, which Draco smirked at. Imagine that, the Gryffindor Golden Boy with a retired Snake. From the look on his face, he was probably despairing over how his reputation would turn out. The Weasel and Mudblood's potions both turned a bright crimson, though that was no surprise. He watched as Finnegan and Thomas's did the same, rolling his eyes at the hope that came upon their faces. No doubt they were hoping to be each other's soul mates. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millicent were lucky enough to have their potions turn emerald, and Draco took a moment to scowl down at his own potion. Of course _he, _the Slytherin Prince, would be stuck with a_ Gryffindor_. Draco felt a pang of pity when Longbottom's potion turned neon green, and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the poor Slytherin who had to deal with that bumbling idiot. Blaise had the misfortune of sharing his fate as his turned crimson as well. Sharing despondent glances, Draco scanned the room again, landing on the only Gryffindor whose potion had yet to change. Staring as a drop of blood touched the surface, he watched with masked surprise as the potion turned a deeper blue. It seemed only one of them had a Soul mate from the other two houses, and that happened to be Brown. Ice blue eyes darted back up to Severus as he came to a stop in front of his own desk again, speaking to the class as a whole.

"For once, it seems, none of you dunderheads have exploded your cauldron. When I call your name, you will test the potion and proceed to… settle your bond. If you see nothing, stay seated. If your intended has already died, please step forward and stand by my desk.

"Millicent Bulstrode."

Millicent wasn't pretty by any stretch of the imagination. She was large and burly, with a square build and heavy jaw. Dark curly hair framed her face and fell past her shoulders, giving her a slightly more feminine look. She was one of the strongest Slytherins, though that was to be expected. Millicent was a half-blood living among Snakes - she had been forced to fight her way out of skirmishes with upper years until her sixth year. Within their year, though, she was respected to a certain level and she was one of Draco's friends. Her large hand grabbed a vial and ladled the emerald potion carefully into the container. Upon it being full, she tossed the liquid back. A grimace graced her face at the taste before she froze completely, her eyes glazing over. After what seemed to be hours but, in reality, was barely a minute, her small blue eyes unclouded and she stood, placing the vial on her work station. She weaved her way around Slytherin chairs, placing herself next to Gregory Goyle. Draco scoffed under his breath - no surprise there, they had been dancing around each other for months. Milli put a hand on her crushes shoulder and leaned in, planting her lips on his. The kiss dragged on for a few moments, in which the Gryffindor's glanced away, red in their faces. Finally pulling back, Millicent and Greg's faces were flushed, and Milli seemed reluctant to part with him, but returned to her seat after a moment of hesitation.

"Lavender Brown."

Brown was pretty, but in an annoying way. She was entirely too generic in Draco's opinion. Her skin was lightly tanned and she showed off the body of someone who spent far too much time traveling to the beaches of the world. She was one of the shortest in her years, and constantly tried to use it to her advantage, staring up at any male from under her lashes, thinking it made her look _cute_. Lavender was classically blond, with deep blue eyes that spent most of their time goggling at others or staring into space, claiming that she was looking into the future. There was nothing extraordinary about her, and she could be lost in a crowd quite easily. Of course, that was mostly a good thing. While her other half, Patil, didn't make it into advanced potions, they spent all their time giggling over boys and speaking in a high-pitched voice that was supposed to be endearing. One tan hand grabbed the vial, fingers adorned with sparkly pink nail polish. Draco sneered at the garish color, before waiting slightly and impatiently for the fog to clear from her eyes. She stood gracefully and sashayed out of the classroom, nodding to Severus as a goodbye. The door swung shut behind her.

"Vincent Crabbe."

Vince was far from handsome, though slightly better looking than Greg. He was a bulky man, and held himself awkwardly. The only time he seemed truly comfortable was when he had the opportunity to pound someone's face in. Brown hair was displayed in a pudding-bowl cut and dark, beady eyes would dart around the room nervously. Vince didn't have a way with words, you could say, and just grunted to the Professor instead. Draco would bet his manor that he knew Vince's Soul Mate, and waited to see if his suspicions were proven true. A meaty hand grasped the vial and he downed the neon green potion in one go, grunting again at the taste. _Merlin, it must be foul…_Draco mused as he watched the haze overtake someone for the third time. _Patience is a virtue, Draco._ He chanted to himself. Seconds later, Vincent stood and lumbered to the desk a few rows down, ignorant to Draco's satisfied smirk. _I knew it…_ He gloated inwardly as Crabbe leaned down to capture Pansy's mouth for a mere second, drawing away quickly. Something that looked surprisingly like a blush lit up his cheeks as he sat back into his chair.

"Seamus Finnegan."

Finnegan wasn't hard to look at, to say the least. He was tall with lean muscle, towering over most. Pale skin was peppered with a light dusting of freckles, barely noticeable unless someone paid attention. Shaggy blond hair hung in front of blue eyes, which sparkled with mischief at times. He was a half-blood, though, so he was off limits to Draco. Besides, the Irish accent sounded whiny to his ears. It was also a known fact that, starting in the middle of sixth year, he was dating Dean Thomas, a mudblood who he was very close with. Even with the small chance that they _weren't_ Soul Mates, they were bound to stop caring for their intended and get back together before the year was up. A pale hand grasped the vial and Seamus smiled arrogantly at his lover before drinking down the crimson fiery red potion. Sky colored eyes cleared faster than the ones before him, and the cocky smile was back in place. He didn't bother to stand, but reached over to the seat next to him. One hand grasped the collar of the dark skinned boy while another held his head in place, and lips met in a fierce kiss. The girls stared, gaping at the display while some guys turned away, muttering for them to get a room. Finnegan's tongue darted out, and he tasted Thomas's mouth passionately. It took several people to clear their throats loudly for them to pull away, Seamus with a self-satisfied smile and Dean blushing at the attention. Draco could have sworn he heard most of the girls groan in disappointment. He was just glad the blatant display was over, though.

"Hermione Granger."

Granger wasn't pretty, she wasn't beautiful, and she wasn't _cute._ Draco didn't believe her to be attractive in any way, shape, or form. Her hair, which may have toned down a bit over the years, was still bushy, heavy, and mousy. Brown eyes stared down at her cauldron, set in a heart shaped face. Her skin was too pale for Draco to even _think_ about appreciating, and she was taller than Draco himself. Who liked tall girls anyways? If he was going to be with someone taller than him, it would be a guy, and he was even wary about that at times. Her teeth had been permanently straightened after the accident where she had looked like even more of a beaver than usual. Then, of course, there was the fact that she always strived to be better than everyone, an annoying quality. Draco refused to watch as she gulped down the crimson colored potion, focusing his eyes elsewhere as chocolate eyes clouded over. He already knew who her Soul Mate was. So Draco didn't even glance as she stood, ignoring the scene as she captured the Weasel's lips with her own.

"Neville Longbottom."

Longbottom was a bumbling imbecile. He even looked the part. He was short and slightly chubby, though he had filled out a bit since first year. His face was round and stupidly naïve. Brown eyes stood out in pale skin, but there was a light sheen of sweat on his face. _Probably worried that whatever Slytherin he's stuck with will make him their slave… _Draco scoffed, but decided to present the idea to whatever _lucky _Slytherin was stuck with _Neville Longbottom._ A chubby hand clutched the vial, and soon the emerald green potion was no more. The only difference between him and the others was that he jumped in shock as he started to fade out, the empty vial clattering to the floor, luckily not breaking. _Typical Longbottom. _The Slytherins shared glances, all wondering the same thing - who was going to be stuck with the oaf? Longbottom stood abruptly, chair scraping across the room. Draco hid his horror as, instead of exiting the room, he walked stiffly over to Snake territory, as if fighting an unseen force. It was either him or Blaise, the only two available Slytherins left. The imbecile passed in front of his desk, and Draco left out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Glancing at Blaise, he noticed the compulsion was too strong for Blaise to fight. So when Neville pressed his lips against his, Blaise met him half way.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco started at his name, eyes darting up to Severus in disbelief. His eyes told it all. Draco would have to take the potion, regardless of the house. But he didn't _want_ to have a Soul Mate. It complicated everything! What if it was a Mudblood? What if it was a Blood Traitor? Or poor? A parent of a friend? One of their _grandparents?_ There were so many things that could go wrong if he tested this potion, and only one thing that could go right - it would be a perfect someone. The idea was tempting; having someone to be your other half, to understand you fully, to be everything that you needed. If he had been in an arranged, loveless marriage, though, he would have been happier than if he was in an apparently "perfect" marriage to something he despised. But destiny was inevitable. He steadied his trembling hand and clutched the vial, slowly filling it with the maroon potion. Staring down into the sparkling potion, he raised the glass to his lips and drank.

The world around him went fuzzy and dark, endlessly so. The atmosphere pressed in on him, crushing him, making it harder to breathe. He was suffocating; dying by potion, by a _Soul Mate_ potion, irony at its finest. Out of the corner of his eye, though, he saw a light. An escape from the pressing darkness. Draco ran for it, slowed down by the force pressing down on him. He wouldn't be able to make it; it was too far away, the darkness too deep for him. It was as if he was stuck in quicksand; the faster he tried to move, the more resistance he met. The light, as if sensing his demise, darted forward. Warmth enveloped Draco as the golden ball went straight into his chest, coming to rest in his heart. It grew hotter and hotter, almost sweltering, till it exploded. Draco shielded his eyes from the light, clenching them shut. The world spun on its axis, and he found it impossible to scream. He didn't feel sick, just extremely uncomfortable. Slowly but surely, the world righted itself again, and the light faded away. Draco kept his eyes closed, though, feeling the world around him. He was sitting on grass, lush grass at that, and wind teased his hair. There were no sounds. There was no scent. Only sight and touch. Ice eyes peeked open, before fully widening. He was sitting on a Quidditch Pitch, smack down in the center. Looking around, he found he could easily identify the location. _Hogwarts_ Quidditch Pitch. Eyes instinctively moved to one side of the pitch, where a figure threw a quaffle into a hoop. This in practice was not an odd sight. The strange thing about it was the person themselves.

This person was obviously male and an amazing chaser. He definitely knew how to handle a broom. The man hovered for a moment, and Draco drank in his appearance from afar. Wind-blown dark hair, though it might have been naturally that messy, was teased by the breeze. As the male turned his head, Draco saw the silver glint of a glasses frame. The form looked familiar, he realized. Almost too familiar… _Wait. Dark, messy hair. Glasses. Quidditch Pitch. Oh, sweet Circe, it's Potter!_ Flustered, Draco prayed to anyone who would give a damn for it to be anyone _but_ Potter. Then he remembered the conversation he overheard back in forth year. The Weasley twins had been coming back from practice, commenting on Potter's skills as a Chaser, or lack thereof. To put it nicely, he was utter rubbish. This man was amazing. So it couldn't be Potter, right?

At this revelation, the world fuzzed out again, though not as drastically as before. There was no darkness, no heat, no suffocation. All that happened was the scene changed before his eyes, till a face of a man was all he could see. _He must be related to Potter…_ It was a carbon copy of his arch nemesis. Black hair stuck up in the back and seemed endlessly messy, and his mouth curved into a laugh the same way he had caught Potter's doing on occasion. There was no lightning bolt scar, though. The biggest difference, though, happened to be his eyes. Instead of the unnaturally bright emerald, they were a deep hazel color, sparkling with mischief. There wasn't anything particularly spectacular about them, but they seemed to display the Potter-Clone's emotions for the world to see. _I think I like this Potter better…_ Draco mused, but questioned who it was. Who could look so much like Potter but so different at the same time? The only thing he knew about this man was that he was a Chaser, which rang a dim bell in the back of his mind. _Chaser, Chaser, Chas-er…. Ch-ase-er…. Chaser!_ It clicked in his mind, remembering the plaque that hung in the Trophy Room, with a James Potter mentioned as Quidditch Captain and star Chaser. One had to remember this after scrubbing scum off it for hours. Concentrating on the man, he suddenly had no doubt in mind that this was James Potter.

_James bloody Potter? The father of my rival? What did I do for the Fates to hate me so? He's_ married_ with _children, _for Merlin's sake! _A small, rebelling section of his mind pointed out his blood status. Maybe there _were_ some ups about this. James Potter _was_ a Pureblood, and a rich one at that. Draco wouldn't be altering the time line, and he had the opportunity to bring him back to his time if he so wished. _Wait, what are you thinking? This is the father of The-Brat-Who-Lived! Of course he's just like his son. Arrogant, obnoxious, probably completely devoid of manners! And a Gryffindor to boot!_ No, he wasn't going to be with James fucking Potter. Screw the compulsion, he wouldn't touch the stone and say the incantation. All he had to do was tell Severus who it was and he'd be home free. He'd live his regular life, before marrying some chit from Beaubaxtons after graduation, knocking her up, and stealing the child after the divorce papers are filed. That sounded like an excellent plan to him. Not only did he get an heir, he would be able to fawn over it as much as he desired without some girl trying to demand his attention. There was no need to ever meet James Potter, even if he was easy on the eyes. If he had a say in it, he would never have the misfortune to meet the man who spawned Potter Jr. Draco _always _got what he wanted.

As if reacting to his thoughts, there was a sharp tug in the back of his mind. Draco scowled as the picture went fuzzy once again, the world darkening for just a moment. A powerful wind seemed to rush past him, pushing him forwards. The tugging in his head was persistent now, growing in strength as he finally stumbled, getting the odd sensation he was falling. There was no wind to tell him which way he was falling, just the feeling of emptiness around him. Then it stopped. Draco could finally _hear_. He heard someone tap their foot, people rustling fabric. But everything was toned down due to the constant nag in his head. Draco opened his eyes slowly, though, and took a moment to glance around the room. Everyone's eyes were on him, filled with impatience. Severus was watching him carefully, a hint of curiosity in his features. _I'll tell Severus after everyone leaves…_ He decided, before standing up gracefully. Reaching Severus's desk, Draco nodded at his Godfather before taking his spot over to the side, sneering down at his classmates. They _really _needed to mind their own business. Despite the pull dragging him towards the Stone, Draco managed to ignore it, instead attempting to focus on Severus.

"Harry Potter."

Draco half-watched the events before him, as his rival hesitantly downed the foggy green potion in one go. He didn't want to watch Potter Jr. after what he just witnessed, but he was curious as to which retired Slytherin would be stuck with him. Draco spaced out for a moment as Scarhead eyes glossed over. He pushed the pull back carefully, trying not to stop it, but to push it to the back of his mind. When Potter finally returned to the land of the living, Draco had enough of his bearings back to watch curiously as he stood and made his way to the front of the classroom. _Wait, to the front? _But wasn't his intended just a _retired _Slytherin? It was possible that it was dead, but, from Draco's experience, if they're dead it usually turns to a more somber shade. Severus was watching him warily as well. As Potter stopped in front of his Godfather, it seemed Draco understood before Severus could. Sniggering under his breath, he watched as Potter had to go on his toes to reach Severus's height, and placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder to steady himself. Potter pressed his lips onto Severus's for a mere second before pulling away, blushing heavily. Severus shook off the pull quickly, and glowered at the laughing class. As Potter sat in his seat again, he addressed the class.

"Mr. Malfoy and Potter, stay after class. The rest of you, dismissed."

Everyone scrambled out of the classroom to escape Severus's Death Glare, leaving only him and Potter behind with the seething Professor.

"Potter, stay seated and don't make a sound." Severus ground out, before turning to a smirking Draco. He watched as Severus quickly threw up some privacy charms before turning back to him.

"I'm not going." Draco spoke in a firm tone, but hid a wince as the compulsion seemed to rebel. "There _has_ to be a way to get rid of the pull."

* * *

><p>Severus contemplated his options as he watched his Godson, trying to ignore the glare that was burning into his back from behind. Leaning back against his desk, he crossed his arms as he thought, staring down at the child he considered his son. <em>He doesn't want to go, but maybe he'll find some peace if he does. And with the compulsion distracting him, he'll be easier to deceive. <em>Severus weighed his options carefully before reaching his decision.

"There is _one _way to halt the compulsion. Are you sure this is what you want?" He watched as Draco scowled before giving a resolute nod. Severus sighed inwardly. _It's for Draco's welfare, though._ "Alright. To stop the pull, you need to return it to the stone." He drawled, pushing the stone closer to his Godson. "Place your hand upon the stone and repeat after me. _Fatis mihi._" Draco seemed to hesitate before placing his hand on top of the stone, and saying the fated words clearly. In a small flash of light, his Godson was gone.

Turning to his next problem, Severus inwardly rolled his eyes at Draco's antics. _It's not like his Soul Mate is Potter!_

* * *

><p>Before Draco had the chance to hex Severus, he was forced to close his eyes as the room seemed to rush away from him. Then, he was falling. He hurtled through freezing, harsh wind that seemed to enjoy prodding at him. He only felt a small amount of dizziness, but couldn't focus on it. Unlike the last time where he could barely sense anything, everything was ultra-sensitive. Draco could feel every caress of the wind, smell the heavy rain, and taste the mist on his tongue. As he fell, he briefly wondered if it would hurt when he landed. Sounds rushed past him, vague voices from the past. They seemed to slow down before, finally, he fell on top a hard surface. His bones jostled and crashed, and his head hit the ground hard. As the stars cleared from Draco's vision, he came to the conclusion that yes, it did hurt when he landed. Thunder rumbled from above him, and suddenly rain was pelting his body, causing him to gasp and struggle to sit up. <em>Bloody Snape! He tricked me, that bastard! <em>Growling, Draco stood unsteadily to his feet, looking around him while using one hand to shield from the heavy downpour. He was at the same place he had been when he first spotted Potter Sr., in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. A dark figure was running towards him, shouting something, but Draco couldn't hear over the pounding rain, not noticing as the pull increased in the back of his mind. His head was pounding excessively, and he knew he should be listening to whoever was speaking to him, but couldn't find the energy too until, suddenly, a very wet James Potter was standing in front of him.

"Are you mad? You could catch your death in a storm like this, why aren't you in your common room?" Potter sounded very, _very_ angry but there was a hint of concern in his voice as he spoke. The pull swayed him towards Potter, forcing him to stumble into him, while Potter brought up his arms to catch him. "Hey, are you alright?" He questioned, peering at Draco's face as if to try and determine who it was. "Wait, who are you? You don't go-" Potter was too close from Draco's liking, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. The pull was too strong and he just wanted it to _stop._ So, taking advantage of Potter's ducked head, he turned his head up and pressed his lips to his.

It was hardly an enjoyable kiss, with cold rain soaking them through and through and Draco suffering from a major head ache, but it was apparently good enough for the compulsion, for it disappeared immediately. As soon as it did, Draco pulled back as if electrocuted.

"What the hell was that? You don't just go around kissing people! I'm taking you to Dumbledore." Draco groaned aloud as the stubborn man grabbed his wrist tightly, dragging him back up to the castle.

"If you leave a mark, so help me Potter, they will not find your remains!" Draco's threats were heard throughout the grounds as he was dragged unceremoniously to the Headmaster's Office by one James Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Review please!<br>Edited: 3/21/2014_


	2. Manipulations and Avoidance Galore!

_Warnings for this Chapter: Mean Draco, Angry Narcissa, Homesick Draco, and this story will contain Slash in later chapters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_Now edited and added-on to!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kismet<strong>

**Chapter Two: Manipulations and Avoidance Galore!**

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy! I was wondering when you'd arrive!" Professor Dumbledore's damn twinkle greeted them as Potter dragged Draco into the Headmaster's office, almost getting blinded by neon yellow robes. It seemed the old coot _had _toned it down with age.

Draco had expected Dumbledore would know he was here, mainly because _nothing _got past him. He didn't think about the fact that this was thirty years in the past. Somehow, some way, Dumbledore would _always _know. Most of the time it bothered the bloody hell out of him, but others, like now, it came in handy.

"Mr. Malfoy? Professor, what are you talking about? This isn't Malfoy." Draco snorted at Potter's idiocy. _Because it's impossible for there to be more than one Malfoy in the world… _"Unless you're a relative of Malfoys…" Potter then turned to him, eyebrows scrunched together as hazel eyes bore into him, as if trying to see his family tree through his body. Draco had the urge to ask him if he liked what he saw, but quelled it as Dumbledore cleared his throat, smiling broadly.

"Mr. Potter, this is indeed a relative of Mr. Malfoy. Take a seat and I will explain." He gestured to the two chairs that were facing his desk at the moment, but, instead of regular seats, they were comfy red arm chairs. Yanking his wrist out of Potter's hand, which he had _refused _to let go of, Draco sat down in the seat closest to the door, Potter following his example. "Very good. Before I start, would either of you boys like some tea?" _Thank Merlin he hasn't discovered lemon drops yet… _After they each politely refused, the Professor began to speak again.

"There is no easy way to say this, Mr. Potter, but Mr. Malfoy is from the future." Seeing Potter open his mouth to protest, Dumbledore lifted a hand. "Please wait till I'm finished to ask questions." His jaw shut with a click that would have been humorous had the situation not been so serious. "Mr. Draco Malfoy was born in June of 1980, to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He attended Hogwarts as a Slytherin in 1991. During his seventh year, 1997 to 98, my future self added the Soul Mate Potion to the seventh year curriculum. Perhaps you've heard of it?" Potter's mouth had dropped open after the first sentence, eyes growing wider with every passing word. It led to quite an amusing picture, in Draco's opinion. Though he shuddered at the thought of _Potter _knowing his history, it was proving to be necessary. Potter didn't recover enough to answer, it seemed, as Dumbledore plowed on. "No? If drunk, the potion will show the drinker who their other half is, or Soul Mate, if you will. Mr. Malfoy's soul mate is you. Using the Stone of Moira, he was brought to an alternate universe that copied our time up to the point of his arrival. To conclude, Mr. Malfoy is your Soul Mate. He kissed you to settle the bond, an inevitable thing due to the compulsion of the potion. You are now legally bonded by wizarding standards."

Draco listened as Potter sputtered, protested, and down-right denied everything before turning on Draco himself, declaring he was just some pervert who was playing a sick joke on him. Having enough of his ramblings, Draco sat up abruptly, glaring at Potter. _I'm spending too much time with Severus… _He mused briefly. "Potter, would you kindly _shut up? _I didn't choose to have you as a soul mate; I didn't even want a soul mate! But _no_, I had to have a _Potter _as my blasted intended. Worse than that, a Potter who is thirty years my senior, _dead_, and the father of the bane of my existence! But it's happened and I don't want to listen to you whining about it!" Draco spat his words at the other, fed up with his objections and accusations. If it was anybody's fault, it was the old man sitting at his desk, insufferably _twinkling _at him when he was pissed off!

Potter seemed rendered speechless again, and opted to turning to the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are we supposed to do now? I mean, where's he, uh, Malfoy, staying? What are we going to tell the school?" Draco, despite his animosity towards Potter, was wondering the same as well. Sitting up straighter in his seat, he turned cool grey eyes on Dumbledore.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you'll be moving out of Gryffindor Tower!" Potter appeared to be choking, and Draco entertained the idea of him dying for a moment, curing his problems. "I had a house elf commission a room on the sixth floor for you and Mr. Malfoy. There's a common room so your friends can join you, but I ask you to refer to each other before handing out the password. Your room is hidden behind the picture of the three witches. I've already informed Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos of their job, and they chose the password. They will answer to nothing besides Moirai."

Draco almost groaned aloud at the familiar name, and even noticed Potter blink at the reference. _The Moirai are the three Fates of Greece; Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. _Though he would normally congratulate himself for solving this puzzle, it was dampened by the fact he was sharing a room with _Potter_, of all people. _I'll just avoid him. No reason to have any contact with him._

"As for Mr. Malfoy's story, we'll simply tell them the truth. Mr. Malfoy came from the future due to a potion and will be sharing classes with Mr. Potter, despite his Slytherin affiliation. You will, of course, have access to the Slytherin Common Room, Mr. Malfoy, as well as the Gryffindor one; the same goes for you, Mr. Potter. I'll have Mr. Snape, the Slytherin Prefect, give you the password later." Dumbledore had trained his blue eyes on Draco, twinkle dulling ever-so-slightly. "Mr. Malfoy, while I can ask students not to ask you questions about the war, considering this is an alternate universe, I cannot ask them to refrain from questioning you at all. People will ask you who they marry, when they die, and if they have any kids. Your father is in his seventh year as well, and will most likely approach you, as well as Severus Snape. You may choose whether or not to answer, but be careful what you do. Even if it won't affect the future, it could ruin a person's life to discover their death. Choose wisely."

Draco searched the probing eyes before him and, finding sincerity, nodded his consent. Potter seemed unusually quiet, probably adjusting to the recent turn of events. Glancing towards him, he saw that he was staring resolutely at a distant wall, jaw set in determination. _Stubborn mule… _Rolling his eyes, Draco was suddenly shocked when he realized how tired he was. Glancing at the clock, he saw that he had apparently entered this time around dinner and it was now bordering nine. Considering his early morning and all the information he was loaded with, he just wanted to curl up in the Slytherin dorm with Blaise nagging him about getting old, falling asleep to Theodore and his bickering. But he was stuck thirty years in the past with James Potter. This wasn't comforting and definitely wasn't normal. At this rate, he doubted he would get any sleep tonight.

"As it is, my boys, I believe you might need some time to digest this information, so I suggest you head straight to your rooms. Have a good night." Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Draco stood up, giving a polite nod to Dumbledore. Hearing Potter scramble up behind him, he turned and stalked out of the room, strides set long. Potter didn't complain about the speed and followed him, not speaking a word. It was a silent walk, giving Draco a precious moment to think.

He didn't know how things had turned so sour so quickly. Just this morning he had done a lap around the lake with Severus, later talking about his parent's thoughts on a private divorce. Severus didn't seem to know about the potion, then, being in a decent mood. It had become their ritual to run the lake at five and shower off in Severus's Quarters, talking about current events over coffee before breakfast. Now, Draco was stuck here. There was very little chance he could return, and Draco couldn't help but feel a pang of depression. There wasn't going to be any morning rituals with Severus, studying with Theo, lounging by the lake with Blaise. He wouldn't have his daily fight with Potter after breakfast, teasing Vince and Greg about their little crushes, having weekend conversations with his father. He was thirty years in the past with no way to return. Severus and his father were seventeen. Instead of Potter, it would be Potter's _father. _Blaise, Theo, Greg, and Vince were barely even a twinkle in their parent's eyes, who were probably dating now, maybe thinking about ring shopping the next Hogsmeade trip. No, nothing was the same now. _I have a feeling nothing will ever be._

"Password?" Draco almost ran into the portrait, his feet unknowingly guiding him straight to his _- their - _rooms. Three witches were sitting on rocks, set in a temple scene. Mist chased around the edges of the frame, seeming to fight for a way out. He vaguely remembered passing this painting at night and the fog completely covering the maidens.

They weren't beautiful, but a different kind of pretty. They all had long, dark hair and sallow skin. Black eyes gleamed through curtains of hair. One was holding a ball of yarn, another holding out a measured string of it, and the final snipping it. They repeated this movement again, and he had a feeling this was all they did. Curled around the base of them was a large black snake, big enough to curl around all three comfortably. Its head was up, hissing to the final Fate. It was Potter who answered their original question.

"Moirai." The three seemed to smirk in unison before nodding slowly, the portrait door swinging open. Stepping in, Draco slowly viewed the room, nodding his approval at times.

This was obviously the common room, done in rich shades of blue. To the far left there was a dead fireplace, a couch in front of it and an armchair to each side of the couch, facing the empty fireplace. On the other half of the room there were two round tables, each with four basic chairs circling it. The blue was accented, he noticed, in silver and gold. _A neutral color with each of the minor house colors… _Dumbledore certainly got the color scheme down. At the back of the room there were two doors. Walking towards them and holding back a sneer at Potter's footsteps following him, he turned the handle on the door to the right. Swinging it open, he saw a bedroom, following the same color scheme. The first thing that caught his attention was the _huge _bed. It could comfortably fit four people barely brushing arms and, unlike most dorm beds, there were no bed hangings.

The second thing he noticed was that the room had _two _wardrobes. Judging from Potter's small groan, he had come to the same dreadful conclusion Draco had. Almost frantic, he rushed across the room the open the side door, stepping into the bathroom, dimly noticing the large bath. His stomach sank as he saw the second door and, opening it, he found himself back in the common room. Turning, he almost choked on his despair as he noticed he had just stepped out of the second door. There were no other doors, meaning no other bedrooms. Which meant only one bed. Storming back into the bedroom, Draco cast Potter a glare.

"That manipulative old coot, of course he would pull something like this. There's only one bed and, knowing him, he made sure the bed couldn't be spelled apart." Potter seemed to doubt his words and drew his wand, casting a quick spell. Nothing happened. He tried again this time, a little louder. Still, nothing happened. Sighing in resignation, he turned to Draco.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm not saying I'm happy about this arrangement, or even understand it, but we should at least try to live with it. The bed is big enough for the two of us. I'll introduce you to my friends tomorrow and help catch you up but, after that, we can stay out of each other's business. We're not going to make it through this if we're constantly at each other's throats." Draco was momentarily floored by Potter's surprisingly mature assessment, and was about to speak when Potter seemed to come to another conclusion, "That means if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." A mocking smile teased Potter's lips and Draco glared, surprise forgotten. Of course a _Potter _would take this moment to mock him. Instead of answering, Draco just gave a sharp nod before walking into the bathroom, claiming the shower. Stripping off his wet clothes, he let himself shiver as he rushed for the hot water, frozen to the core. He had forgotten about being caught in the rain and assumed Dumbledore must have cast a warming spell on him when he entered his office.

Thirty minutes later, Draco walked back into the bedroom in loose pajama pants and a long sleeved black shirt. The room was dark and he could make out a Potter-shaped lump on the far right side of the bed. Grumbling quietly, Draco climbed into bed as far as he could get from Potter without falling off, and fell into a restless sleep.

The morning had been rushed, Draco waking up early but being forced to stay in the rooms so he could enter the Great Hall with Potter. Potter had spent the whole time running around the room, scrounging around for a misplaced tie and the like. After his shower, he had found his Slytherin robes laid out for him along with a bag already packed for him, a schedule lying atop it. Then he had had to _rush _to breakfast after Potter's dawdling around the room. Potter had barely said two words to him that morning and he was praying for it to stay that way.

When the entered the Great Hall, Draco made to move toward the Slytherin table but Potter had stepped on his foot, motioning his head to the Gryffindor table. Remembering the arrangement, Draco gritted his teeth but followed. At first, few noticed Potter entering with him, which he was glad for. It didn't last long, though, as more and more noticed an unknown Slytherin walking with one James Potter. It was a dark haired flamboyant boy from the Gryffindor table who caught everyone's attention.

"Oi, James! Who's the Snake?" The last was said in surprise, but it echoed around the room. Draco glared at the man, but eyes widened slightly in shock. This was _Sirius Black_. His cousin. Escaped convict. Who must be Potter's friend by the way he was laughing and how his stride's lengthened. Still slightly baffled, he followed Potter to the table, seating himself on his left side while Black took his right. Across them was a sandy haired man he identified as Professor Lupin, who, despite his young age, already had a tiny streak of grey in his hair. Beside him was a twitchy man, who, after a moment of contemplation, he wrote him off as the traitor, Peter Pettigrew. From his brief time as a Death Eater he had seen the man and found out the truth about him and Black. These were apparently the friends he was talking about. Before Potter had time to answer Black's question and his friends could ask more, Dumbledore called the Hall's attention.

"Yes, I'm sure many of you have noticed the new student with Mr. Potter. Mr. Draco Malfoy is from the Class of 1998 and accidentally took a potion that brought him back to our time. Now, he is partially bound with Mr. Potter and will go to the same classes with him, though he was originally of Slytherin house." Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses at the curious students. "I must ask of you, though, that you refrain from asking him any questions concerning Voldemort," half the room shuddered, "or the war in general. Please, also remember his personal space and be careful not to crowd him. Continue your breakfast." As the Headmaster sat down, Potter's friend's turned curious eyes on him and a moment of silence rang through them. While the other tables began to talk, this group of four just stared at him before, finally, Black spoke.

"Let me guess… You're related to Little Lucy Malfoy?" He deadpanned, and Malfoy sneered at him in response, bristling in anger. "Well, Prongs, that settles it. You've officially been bound to Lucy Jr. I wish you the best of luck." Patting Potter's head, Black seemed to not be done with him though. "Hey, do you know me in the future? Am I-" Professor Lupin cut Black off.

"Sirius, don't crowd him with questions and maybe he'll actually answer it." His future Professor chided. Draco eyed the crew, wondering whether to tell the truth. Deciding he really didn't want to go along this line of questioning, he raised an eyebrow at Black.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are _now; _let alone where I'm from. But you do look remarkably like my cousin Sirius Black. You wouldn't happen to be him, would you?" Black seemed to stiffen for a moment, before staring at him curiously.

"Cousin? How? I'm not closely related to any Malfoy's." Black defended himself at Pettigrew and Potter's disbelieving stares.

"Not on my dad's side. My mother is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black." Draco spoke stiffly, calling up years of Malfoy protocol. Nose slightly in the air, he turned back to the table and reached for a slice of bread, smearing marmalade on it. Black seemed stunned for a moment.

"'Cissa married Malfoy? What? How?" Black questioned, or more accurately cried out. Luckily, only the closest Gryffindors turned to look. Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. Scowling, he was about to reply when Professor Lupin, as if smelling a fight, spoke up.

"Well, you've met Sirius and James, but I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew." Lupin seemed the calmest of the four, smiling lightly at him. Draco just offered him a stiff nod before returning to his food, ignoring the uncomfortable stares.

His first class of the day was History of Magic, surrounded by Gryffindors. Despite Professor Binns being as boring as usual, Draco took diligent notes. He noticed that Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew were all passing notes back and forth and, judging from their shock and, for Black, anger, he could assume they were learning the actual story. By the end of the lesson, he was positive they had the password to their rooms. _Ask before giving away password my ass. _Draco grumbled as he packed up, consulting his schedule as he left the room. _Double Potions next!_

Despite Draco's complaints about Dumbledore mixing Slytherins and Gryffindors together and being all-around _mad _for doing so, it was his saving grace now. He needed some Slytherin time, regardless of what period they were from. He barely felt any nerves as he entered Professor Slughorn's classroom, eyes first darting up to the board to see if anything was written. Noticing the instructions were up and students were already picking partners, he decided Professor Slughorn was a terrible Professor compared to Severus. Most would say he was biased - Draco would say he was right.

_The Draught of Living Death _was the potion of the day, something he did the last week of sixth year, he remembered. He distinctly recalled pairing up with Blaise and having him almost blow up the cauldron while prattling on about some bloke he had met the night before, apparently amazing in bed, and Draco had just barely managed to scrape an E on that potion. During his ponderings, a very familiar face had stridden over to him, trailed by two others. Standing in front of him now was a younger version of his parents and godfather.

Father - _Lucius - _looked very different. Instead of the regal, long blond hair he had, he was still in the process of growing it out now. It was still sleek, but hanging just above his shoulders and lacked any exact style, though Draco had to admit the cut fit him. If it wasn't his father, he'd say he was hot. This Lucius was still taller than him, like the rest of the male seventh years, but only by about five inches. Draco had inherited his mother's petite figure, never to move past his current 5'8".

His mother - _Dammit, Narcissa - _looked much the same, just extremely young. Her hair was as glossy and pale as ever, and her eyes still held a shocking amount of knowledge. She lacked the few wrinkles Draco had grown accustomed to, though, and the slightly caring spark in her eyes she only showed to Draco and Lucius. Now, though, Draco was excluded from that group. Draco wasn't her son at the moment. In fact, her gaze was almost _loathing_, and Draco longed to cringe back from it, but restrained himself.

Severus was different, but not extremely so. His dark eyes held a light Draco had never expected to see, but he could tell there was a darkness lurking just behind the spark. He was also pulled into his shell, seeming to avoid most contact from others. His hair was silky instead of greasy and his teeth were perfectly straight and white. The biggest difference was his nose, which looked almost normal size. _So it had been broken after all…_

"So, you're Draco Malfoy. Though I'm sure you know us, I'm Lucius Malfoy, this is my girlfriend Narcissa Black, and my friend Severus Snape." His fath-Lucius was speaking now, and Draco nodded politely to each person in turn. "Would you like to work with me? I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you. That is, unless you _want _to spend time with the Gryffindors?" Lucius smirked at him raising an eyebrow in question. Draco smirked in return, recognizing the slightly shocked looks on the faces of the other two as they realized just how alike they looked.

"Gladly, Lucius. Anything to get away from _another _Potter." He really shouldn't be flaunting his knowledge of the future in their faces, but, if played right, he'd be able to tell them about his relations to them without prompting them himself. The bait was set, it seemed, as Severus and Lucius's eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Well, it seems we have more to talk about than I first imagined. Let's grab a seat before the Professor gets here." Nodding, Draco followed Lucius to an empty station, Severus and Narcissa sitting in the station to the right of them, leaving Draco sitting in between Lucius and Severus. The ingredients were already laid out for them, and a cauldron set up.

"Draco, I was very interested when I heard your last name. Tell me, how closely related are we?" Draco smirked at his father's slightly blunt introduction - he had definitely gained some of his manipulation skills later in life. So Draco decided to be just as honest.

"I'm your son. Yours and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black's. Severus is my Godfather." Though he didn't need to give out the extra information, it was worth it to see all three of their jaws drop in unison before they all collected themselves quickly, glancing around to see if anyone noticed their slip-up. Narcissa's glare softened and the loathing in her eyes disappeared. Severus sat up on his stool, a small, dare he say it, _smile _playing around his lips, as if proud to be a Godfather. Lucius was the first to recover, though.

"_See, _'Cissa, I always told you our children would be beautiful." Lucius winked at his son, who tried to bat back the blush that was heating up his cheeks. Severus chuckled under his breath and Narcissa laughed aloud, a bell-like sound. As the Professor entered the room, Draco let himself smile wistfully for a moment, missing home but liking _this _part of the past.

They managed to pull the potion off flawlessly, mostly due to Draco. Lucius, though pretty good at potions, was boggled at where Draco could develop such skill. In response, Draco had simply smirked at Severus, catching his eyes and answering, "I had some help." At the end of class, he had asked Severus if he had started his morning laps around the lake yet, and Severus, saying yes, was delighted to have someone to run with now, for Lucius hated any type of exercise that wasn't in the air.

He had walked to lunch with the Slytherins, completely bypassing Potter who was glaring at Severus's back, and was welcomed with open arms at their table. Severus exchanged the Slytherin password for a promise to never bring the Gryffindors down there unless they had honest intentions. Draco, to add to the deal, gave the password to his and Potter's rooms to the three of them. They had exchanged wary glances, but promised to stop by sometime, though mentioned they prefer for him to come to them. As Draco questioned as to why, they educated him on the Marauders activities, Severus growling down at his plate. Draco's Slytherin-fix of the day was enough to get him through Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Transfiguration, and Charms with the Ravenclaws.

Draco felt his temper boiling up again, though, when dinner came around. He had been making his was to Slytherin table when Black intercepted him, grabbed his wrist and _dragged _him to the Gryffindor table. _What the hell is he doing? _Draco growled to himself as Black tried to push him into the seat next to Potter. Not wanting to make too big of a scene, Draco sank into the offered seat and glared at the four miscreants.

"Why, exactly, did you decide I would want to be dragged _against my will _to sit with a bunch of Gryffindors? Potter, wasn't it _you _who said we should stay out of each other's business?" Draco ground out as Potter seemed about to explode. It was Black who answered him, voice harsh and eyes cold.

"Of course you'd be just like the lot of them." Raising his eyebrow at the vague insult, Black seemed to try and collect himself before speaking again. "Dumbledore insisted that you eat breakfast and dinner at Gryffindor table to 'strengthen your bond'," Black _growled _at him, the mutt. Lupin was pouring over a book that, had he cared enough to look, he would have noticed it was entirely about the Soul Mate Potion and its history. Potter was seething to himself, glaring at Black. Pettigrew was nervously glancing between them, wringing his hands in his lap. Blue eyes glanced up to the staff table, watching as Dumbledore talked excitedly about something to Professor McGonagall for a moment before turning to catch his eyes. As if oblivious to his anger, he simply winked at Draco, eyes twinkling merrily. Gritting his teeth, Draco turned to his meal, ignoring the others.

"Insufferable coot," he snapped before eating, not noticing Black's confused look or Potter mouthing 'I told you so' at Black with a triumphant grin.

Dinner was agony, in Draco's opinion. Black would prattle on about the person of the week, which Draco never caught if it was male or female, reminding him briefly of Blaise before he swiped the notion away. As if _Black _could be anything like _Blaise Zabini. _Lupin had barely spoken, besides to comment on Potter's disgusting eating habits or to chime in at random points. Pettigrew almost _fawned _over Potter, while Draco's dinner threatened to come back up at just the sound of it. Potter, it seemed, was unusually quiet, according to his friends. As they exited, Lucius gave him a curious glance. Sighing to himself, Draco mouthed 'Dumbledore' in his direction, which Lucius nodded to him understandingly. Grumbling to himself, Draco stalked in the direction of his - _their- _room, growling as he heard four sets of feet following him, all talking enthusiastically.

Their room. He was going to have to get used to saying that, for it wasn't _just _his. He had to share it with _Potter, _share a _bed _with _Potter. _Thinking back on Potter's words the other night, he loathed to say that, despite all odds, Potter was right. For once. They did need to try and get along, just to survive the situation. For there was no way he would ever fall in love with Potter, and no way Potter would ever fall in love with him.

Reaching their room finally, Draco tersely gave the password and entered their room. Without further ado, Draco plopped his stuff down on the round table closest to the door, sighing as he dragged out his homework. While most classes were fairly the same, Transfiguration was a little farther ahead and Draco would have to actually study to catch up. The _marauders _(Draco had sneered at the name) entered close behind him, barely sparing him a glance as they settled in at the other table, besides Black who seemed shocked to find anyone _studying _this early in the year. Draco had been shocked into silence when, after glancing at what he was doing, Potter had come to his defense, claiming that his Transfiguration class in the future might have been farther behind than the one in this time. Black accepted that, and Draco glanced up to lock eyes with Potter's. Brilliant hazel gazed back at him, Draco picking up on their determination. Potter seemed just full of surprises that day as he flashed Draco a crooked smile before returning to his little group, where they began to excitedly whisper to each other. Draco briefly pondered calling out their tricks when 'Hufflepuffs' and 'peacocks' were mentioned, but shook his head. Potter had done him a small favor, so he could just go temporarily deaf. Smiling to himself, Draco scribbled down a few notes as he worked, refusing to think about the small feeling of gratitude that welled up in him. It was simply nerves - it had been a long first day, after all. It was expected.

Two hours later and Draco had finished most of his homework, leaving just half of his Herbology essay left to do. When he went in the shower, the other four had been lounging around the fire, chattering about easy topics. Thirty minutes later when he returned, Potter was lounging on the couch, tossing a snitch up in the air. Draco refused to look at the way the fire reflected off raven hair, or his amazing ability to never let the snitch go out of his reach. _Must be an amazing Seeker as well as Chaser… _Draco briefly mused, leaning against the bathroom door frame. After a moment of just watching, Draco spoke up.

"Shower's free." Draco's mouth twitched up for a moment as Potter jumped in shock, stumbling off the couch only to land on his stomach on the floor, casting Draco what he didn't want to think was a _playful _glare.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Potter responded, pulling himself up off the floor. As Potter brushed past him to enter the bathroom, Draco dismissed the trail of fire that scorched his still bare chest as a heat flash. Shaking his head, Draco moved into the bedroom to get some well-earned sleep. Just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, he dimly heard Potter enter the room. _This is going to be a long year…_

* * *

><p><em>Review please!<em>

_Edited on 3/23/14_


	3. Stags, Wolfs, and Dogs, Oh My!

_Chapter three is here! Chapter four and five will be posted sometime today, whenever I get around to uploading them. This is a **filler **chapter. Despite it being a filler, though, it is necessary for this story. Very necessary._

**_: _**_You like the descriptions? Really? YESH! I've been trying very hard to make my descriptions better, but not over-the-top. It's a little easier in Draco's POV, because he was always the type to notice a lot of things, so if I described water dripping off a branch or something, it wouldn't seem as weird. Does that make ANY sense? If I do do Deleted Scenes and a Sequel, then it will be a few weeks before I can write anything. Everything is backed up because of this little project. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own this. Not now. Not ever. And the line "for if they heard Black complain one more time about him, they were moving to Australia" is from the children's book 'Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day' where he always says 'If something so-and-so happens, I'm moving to Australia.'._

* * *

><p><strong>Kismet<strong>

**Chapter Three: Stags, Wolfs, and Dogs, Oh My!**

Draco, looking back on the past month, couldn't believe how much things had changed. How much _he_ had changed. And it was all because of Potter.

At first, they had avoided each other to their hearts content, but were finding it harder and harder to do so. By the end of his first week, Potter and Lupin had confronted him, almost begging him to give them a chance, for if they heard Black complain _one more time _about him, they were moving to Australia. After a few days, they could be found having tentative conversations in their Common Room, slowly moving to safe topics to debating Quidditch teams. Potter had even managed to con a few stories of his son from Draco, who had made nasty remarks the whole way through. Soon, Potter had apparently gotten the hint and asked for stories of _his_ friends instead, maybe hoping to gather together the off-hand comments about Potter Jr. and turn them into his own little fantasy son. Potter could tolerate Draco's new friends now, though, just as Draco could slightly more then tolerate the Marauders.

Which led him to now, lounging in front of a roaring fire. The Marauders were visiting, as usual, and it was one of their better nights. Ja-_Potter_ was whispering mischievously to Black at one of their study tables, Pettigrew bouncing in the seat beside them, beady eyes alight with excitement. Lupin was lying across the couch, reading a book about magical creatures. He was briefly reminded of Lupin's 'furry little problem', as James 'discretely' put it, and wondered if Lupin would ever tell him on his own free will. Draco was lying on his back in front of the fire, staring up at the ceiling that was twinkling with stars, an enchantment Lucius, Severus, and him had worked on for a week. It portrayed the night sky, as if there were no clouds or trees blocking their view. All-in-all, it was a regular, every day setting.

Though today wasn't just any other day. It was exactly a month since his arrival and Draco was, dare he admit it, confused. That seemed to happen more and more now. Somehow, the Marauder's had set their sights on being almost _friendly _with Draco. But why would they be? Sure, they had, without his permission, taken to calling him by his first name and he hadn't snapped at them. And he _had_ helped Lupin with his potions homework at times. But did that give them a reason to be friendly with him? Thinking back, Draco hadn't realized how much he had missed. Touches were longer, less forced. Conversations seemed to come to them easily now. Yes, they had seemed to have gotten friendly with each other. But did he want to be their friend?

Yes, Draco decided. He did want to be friend's with them, and he knew just the way to start it off.

A small part of him protested vehemently, saying that these were his Godfather's tormentors, Gryffindors, one of them the father of his rival… But these protests fell on deaf ears as Draco purposefully yawned loudly, causing Pot-_James _to pause a moment in his plotting and cast a curious and, to his surprise, _concerned _look. Filing the information away for later, Draco rolled over off his stomach and slowly sat up, stretching his arms above his head. He didn't notice James eyes lock on the sliver of pale skin that showed when his shirt rode up. Draco stood slowly, yawning and settling one hand on his stomach. Facing Black, he let the yawn die down before addressing him.

"Hey, Sirius, care to go to the kitchens with me? I didn't eat much dinner and I'm _starved._" Jaws dropped in unison and Draco smirked at the boys, raising an eyebrow at their expression. "You'll catch flies like that." He stated dryly, already making his way to exit the portrait.

"Draco, wait! You can't just call one of us by our first names and _leave _without an explanation!" Draco rolled his eyes at James's whiny tone, but turned to face him anyways.

"Well, _James, _I decided that if you got to call me by my first name, I could do the same. Besides, I know two Potters, and calling you Potter is confusing me. And since I couldn't just call _you _by your proper name, I had to include all of you." It was a weak excuse, Draco knew. Bu it was apparently enough for them, for James broke out in a wide grin. Remus smiled indulgently at him and Sirius jumped from his seat with a 'Whoop!' of excitement. Running towards him, Sirius grabbed his wrist and proceeded to drag him out of the room. _At this rate, every Marauder would have dragged me someplace by the end up this month. _Draco was smiling slightly though, and let himself be dragged, until Sirius stopped just outside the door. Sirius spun to face him, and Draco was momentarily shocked at the calm, knowing smile now gracing his face.

"I'm glad to know I was wrong about you, Draco." Sirius smiled cheerfully at him and Draco was too busy trying to keep up to think about Sirius's words.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I know it's very short, but I like this chapter. The next two are my favorite, though ;) Review, please!<em>


	4. Acceptance is the Final Stage

_'Ello! This is the forth chapter, and one of my favorite. Please excuse the lack of dialogue in the beginning - I'm pretty sure the end has enough dialogue to go around. This is going to be the first time I've written from James POV, and I think it was alright. _

_Warnings for this Chapter: In this chapter, it mentions **several fantasys **about Draco, and briefly mentions a few about Sirius. The ones about Draco go into slight DETAIL which is why this fic is rated M. _

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I haven't suddenly gained ownership over the last few hours. Still don't own Harry Potter._

_I forgot to thank my wonderful, beta, RoyalJamboree! Isn't she amazing?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kismet<strong>

**Chapter Four: Acceptance is the Final Stage of Denial**

It had been a little over a month since Draco had started to consider the Marauders as friends. So many things had happened that month, he doubted he would be able to retell it to his friends if he ever returned home. One of the major things that had happened was, after getting fed up with them sneaking around, Draco had quite literally shouted at them, ranting about how he already _knew _Remus was a bloody werewolf and if they didn't stop trying to be inconspicuous, he was going to hex them so far into the future they'd be in _his _time. After their great impressions of goldfish, Draco was officially accepted as a Marauder. Due to his influence, they stopped singling out the Slytherins with their pranks and managed to stop teasing Severus. Not only that, but Evans had asked James out on a Valentine's Day date, stating he was much more mature now and, surprisingly, James had blown up at her. Yelling about how, after six years of loving her and trying to show it, being denied so many times, she expected him to come running as soon as she gave him a chance. Of course, he had said this with words Draco didn't want to repeat, even in his own head, that had earned him a month detention since he had ever-so wisely screamed the whole thing in the Great Hall. All Dumbledore had done was sit there and bloody _twinkle _at them as if he expected they were _in love. _Draco had scoffed at it at the time, but now blushed lightly.

That thought brought him back to reality, sharing the couch with Remus in their Common Room. Though spring had officially started, it was still freezing outside so the fire was lit, merrily crackling away. Draco frowned at the book he had been pretending to read for the last thirty minutes, while Remus was scribbling down revisions for potions, which was his weakest subject. Severus, Lucius, James, and Sirius had been with them earlier, Sev and Lucius studied while James and Sirius had played a few games of chess, before they all left. Severus wanted to go to the library to find some more books. Lucius planned a date with Narcissa, and Sirius and James complained about staying inside so they ran out to the lake after Draco dismissed them.

_James_. James was a mystery to Draco, though he knew him very well now. He could tell anyone his favorite _everything_, and knew enough to write a very, very embarrassing biography on all his secrets. One of them being that, though he would deny it up and down, he was bi-sexual and had more then one wet dream about Sirius, though they had stopped in the beginning of February, though began with another mystery bloke who Draco never heard the name of. Apparently James didn't know either if his morning grumbles were anything to go by. Draco liked to entertain the thought that James didn't know nearly as much about him as Draco knew about James, but it was a lost cause. Besides, Draco found he didn't mind much. As much as it disgusted him, he _liked _James knowing things about him. He _liked _it when James would fill his plate with his favorite food in the morning and pass him his coffee, chattering on about inconsequential things that he knew Draco wouldn't want to reply to and wouldn't need to. He _liked _it when James would return from the kitchens with the other Marauders, having them carry all the food besides Draco's, because only he knew exactly what Draco wanted and didn't want anyone to mess it up, even though Draco's cravings alternated daily. He _liked _how he would lure him out of the Common Room promising a Quidditch competition just because he knew Draco was reaching his limit on how much stupidity he could take in one day. He _liked _how James could know when he wanted to see his other friends and drag the Marauders away and when he wanted to just be away from everyone, except maybe James. He _liked _how James knew exactly how long his showers would take and had all his things planned out for when he got out, sometimes telling Severus or Lucius just how long they had left to wait. He _liked _how, when all he really wanted to do was snap James's neck, he would shove a Honeydukes Finest Chocolate Bar at him and tell him to eat that before screaming at him, and then Draco couldn't find his anger. Putting all the facts together, he almost groaned aloud at his realization. This wasn't supposed to happen. But it did. He _liked _James.

But the harder Draco thought about it, the more he realized. He _loved _how, whenever the odd person asked him out, he would become the next victim of a Marauder's prank, regardless to the fact that Draco had said no every time. He _loved _that whenever somebody even glanced at him the wrong way, James would step closer to him and nearly growl at the person. He _loved _it when, the one time Draco had been so homesick he had locked himself in their rooms and cried for once, James had managed to get in and, after one glance, just held him, whispering sweet nothings. He _loved _how after his nightmares of the Dark Lord's reign, James would hug him to his chest and tell him that he would never have to go through that again, that that wasn't in this time. He _loved _that when he told James about his brief period of being a Death Eater, but begging Dumbledore for forgiveness, James hadn't thought ill of him, just hugged him and cradled Draco's marked left arm to his chest, as if he could take away the pain. It was as simple as that. Draco, despite the odds, _loved _James. He wasn't _in _love yet, but he easily could be. James had quickly become his safety net, the one person he had ever leaned on so much that, should he ever leave, Draco didn't think he could live through the experience. But, for some reason, Draco didn't think James would leave. He hoped that James leaned on him at least a little, but he trusted James wouldn't leave regardless to whether or not he needed Draco, for Draco would always need _him. _At the very least, James believed him to be his friend. Draco wanted to try and seduce him, at the very least, but he was stopped by something. _What if I scare him away? He hasn't shown any signs of at least liking me back… _Yes, it was quite possible he could scare him away, and he didn't know what he would do if he managed to. So should he wait for a sign? Draco sighed quietly, putting the book in his lap and gazing into the flames. Maybe he needed a second opinion? He _had _gotten quite close to Remus, despite him being a werewolf, and he was the most likely to keep his secret. Draco sighed again, this time louder. To tell or not to tell…

"Really, Draco, why don't you just tell me what's on your mind so I can work without you sighing every five minutes." Draco jumped slightly as Remus spoke, but would deny it later. His bookish friend, that reminded him so much of Theo, was still scribbling away, looking as if he had never spoken. For a moment, Draco contemplated that he imagined it, but Remus sighed and closed the book, leaning down to place it on the floor with his parchment and quill. "Well?" He prompted, turning amber eyes on Draco. Draco, to his mortification, blushed, something that Remus caught. His eyes widened slightly before he sighed. "I was wondering when this would happen. So, who's the lucky bloke?" Remus paused for a moment, before adding "or bird?" Draco scowled at his friend, opening his mouth to deny it before snapping it shut at Remus's raised eyebrow. Sighing to himself, he closed his eyes to reign in his emotions before speaking again, ice blue eyes opening to stare into the dying fire.

"I…may have taken an interest in someone. A bloke you and I both know." Draco said evasively, wincing. Remus's eyes widened for a moment.

"Wait, it's not Sirius or Peter, is it?" Draco gagged for a moment, but a little voice in the back of his head noted that James's name wasn't on his little list.

"No! I'm not into incest, despite my family line, and Peter is, well, Peter." He defended himself, wrinkling his nose at the mere _thought _of doing anything with that rat. And a rat he was indeed, for he had noticed that Peter seemed to isolate himself slightly, acting more skittish then usual. If his time-line was right, he would soon join the Dark Lord and, when the time came, Draco would tell them of Peter's betrayal. Remus's chuckle brought him back from dark thoughts, and he felt a small sense of dread as Remus's eyes glinted with knowledge.

"Someone we both know pretty well, huh? It wouldn't happen to be our favorite stag, would it?" Draco's furious blush was answer enough and Remus let loose an amused chuckle, though his eyes were kind. "Yes, Prongs does have that effect on some people, it seems. And it makes sense. I mean, you _are _Soul Mates. It's only natural that you should like each other." Draco scoffed lightly.

"I bloody love the idiot, Remus, it's not just some crush. It's out of my control." Draco gritted his teeth at the last sentence, not liking the feeling of being helpless in this situation. Amber eyes widened again for a moment, before he flashed Draco a blinding smile.

"It's never out of your control, Draco. It is _your _life. You make the decisions in it, after all. Why don't you just tell James how you feel?" Draco huffed in annoyance, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know how he feels about me yet, and, as much as it hurts my ego to admit it, I don't want him to go away just because I scared him." Draco scowled down at the couch, as if it was the reason James hadn't dropped any clues on how he felt yet. He heard a sigh of understanding from Remus.

"So you're insecure. You think James is going to leave you, run away from you, if you confess." Draco's eyes flashed with irritation and his voice came out as a shout.

"I'm not bloody insecure! I'm just…" Draco's sighed, shoulder's dropping. He seemed to close in on himself, making himself look small and helpless. Remus was momentarily shocked at how broken he looked. "Scared. I can't have him leave, Remus. So, just please keep this to yourself. I-I'll tell him when the time's right, but… I'd be lost if he left just because of me opening my mouth too early." Watery, scared blue eyes locked with Remus's, and the other was shocked to the core at the pain he saw there. Draco was torn in two, one part wanting to let a tear fall while another wanted to save his pride. So he wiped his eyes to make sure no stray tears had fallen and sat up a little more, before turning back to Remus, mouthing his plea again. He seemed frozen for a moment, but responded quickly enough.

"Draco, I promise I won't tell James. That's up to you entirely. But, if you ever need someone to vent to, I'm here." Remus smiled kindly at Draco, who just gave him a sharp nod before turning and exiting the room, leaving Remus alone to his studies.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>James marveled in the wind ruffling his unmanageable hair, the splashes the Giant Squid made, and the sound of Sirius's breathing beside him. It was one of those perfect days, after the snow had all gone away and the sky was clear, perfect flying weather. James and Sirius had tossed a Quaffle back and forth earlier and done tricks around the Pitch, but had collapsed under their willow by the lake afterwards, just listening to the sounds they made and too tired to speak. That gave him a lot of time to actually <em>think.<em>

Unsurprisingly, his thoughts turned to Draco. Draco had been one of the biggest prats to ever walk the Earth, only Voldemort and Malfoy Sr. rising above him. Over the past few months, James had been teased, belittled, insulted, and everything in between. But after the few first weeks, the sharp tone had softened considerably, though he would never admit it. James and the other three Marauders never gave up on him, though. When Draco had declared Dumbledore a 'manipulative old coot', he had unknowingly sealed his fate as James's friend, and he wouldn't rest till they were. And now, James could honestly say he knew more about Draco then he knew about himself. James knew that the way Draco found out he was bisexual was because a crush on his Godfather, Snape. He knew that Draco had, originally, agreed with Voldemort's ways, but never wanted to take the mark, and only did so to save his father. He knew that the one time he caught Draco crying had probably been the first time Draco had cried since his sixth year, and even then it was only a few tears. He also knew so many embarrassing secrets about him that James had the most blackmail material that anyone had ever had. But James would never do so, and only mentioned them in playful teasing. James blushed as he remembered the things Draco knew about him, including the reoccurring dream he had been having. _I'm not gay! _He thought firmly, scowling as he remembered the obviously male form beneath him, writhing in pleasure, screaming for _'harder, faster, deeper'_. James groaned quietly to himself, rolling onto his stomach to hide his growing erection from the world. He imagined pounding into tight heat, using his mouth to worship the pale skin below him. James snapped open his eyes, successfully halting his daydream. _Maybe I'm slightly bisexual…_There was no way he could deny it now. It wasn't normal for a _straight _guy to dream about other guys, unless it was beating their arse in Quidditch. Besides, Sirius, Remus, Draco, and Snape all liked guys as well… Was there really anything wrong with it? And the sex was amazing if his dreams were anything to go by. James lips twitched up at the corners as he remembered his mystery man, sliding down on his knees in front of him, blue eyes shining with lust and mischief. The man riding him had a blond head of hair thrown back in pleasure. _Wait…Pale skin? Blue eyes? Platinum blond hair? _James eyes narrowed and then widened again as he scrolled through the few physical attributions he knew of the mystery man. There was no mistaking it. He was lusting after Draco Malfoy. And it made sense, too. Whenever a small amount of pale skin showed through, James's eyes would narrow in on it. He'd constantly want to be touching him, sometimes even had to quell the strange urge to run his fingers through the fine blond hair as Draco laid with his head in James's lap after a particularly trying day.

But, then again, was it really just lusting? A small voice in the back of his head kept whispering it was more, but was it? Thinking over the past month, though, James realized with startling clarity that it was something bigger. All these little things he liked about Draco added up to it. He _liked _it when Draco would massage his shoulders after Quidditch practice. He _liked _it that Draco would mouth the answers to the questions teachers ask him after he'd been having a bad day. He _liked _knowing that he'd never have to keep track of when dinner was, for Draco would stand up and drag him when it started. He _liked _falling asleep to Draco's quiet mutterings, who would sigh and lean in a little closer when he laid down, searching out his body heat. He _liked _Draco. There were so many signs he'd ignored, but he knew he liked Draco, liked him a lot. Maybe even…?

Did he like him more then he thought? Did James… Love him? Maybe. But he did _love _how Draco would turn to him for comfort after a nightmare, innocent eyes wide and frightened. He _loved _it when Draco would growl at Evans whenever she walked towards them. He _loved _watching Draco as he dozed in front of the fire place, light flickering off his hair, or when Draco would get excited about something and his eyes would light up, his hands making small gestures. He _loved _walking into the Common Room to have Draco ask if anything exciting had happened since the last saw each other in that sarcastic tone of his. He _loved _settling down in his seat for Potions class and glancing over at Draco, who would always stop whatever he was doing and smile, actually smile, at him. So he did love Draco. And James knew that he was slowly falling _in _love with Draco with every passing day.

James huffed loudly. Now he had _another _problem! _This is too much thinking for one day… _Grumbling to himself, James turned back onto his back, eyebrows wrinkled in thought. So lost in thought, he didn't notice Sirius growl and sit up, glaring at James.

"Well, Prongs, are you going to tell me whatever's bugging you or are you just going to keep moaning about it?" Sirius teased, poking his friend's side, though his voice held an undertone of annoyance at his doze being interrupted. James squirmed away from the touch and sat up as well, throwing his friend a small smile.

"Sorry, Pads… Just thinking about someone…" James's eyes glazed as he stared off into space for a moment.

"Oh, Merlin, it's not another Evans, is it? Some chit you're going to moon over for years only to be finally offered a chance with the bird and to throw it down flat?" Sirius scowled, flopping down on his stomach. He always had a strong dislike for Evans. James scowled as well, kicking Sirius's side sharply.

"No, it's not another bloody Evans! It's serious this time. I… I think I'm in love with them." James admitted, flushing slightly. Sirius, always one to be moving, rolled onto his back so he could stare up at his friend, though his hands were tugging at the grass. He grinned suggestively up at James.

"Well, in that case, who's the lucky bird? Or have we finally converted you to blokes yet?" Sirius teased, unknowingly close to the truth. James blushed scarlet and sputtered for a moment, causing Sirius to roar with laughter. As soon as his chuckles died down, he eyed James with mirth shining in his eyes. "So we have! Who's the lucky bloke, then? Someone I know?" James winced. _Well, isn't that close to home…_

"You know them pretty well, I'd say." James winced again as his voice squeaked in the end. Sirius raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Aw, Jamie-boy is in _lo-ove! _So who is it? Remus? Draco? Malfoy Sr.? Snape? Me? Wait, you said someone I know only _pretty _well…So I know Remus too well, know myself almost as much, and I'd rather avoid Malfoy and Snape… The only one that leaves me with is Draco. So… Is it him?" Somewhere in his spiel, Sirius had jumped up to his knees and started bouncing excitedly on his heels. James blushed again and stared down at the grass, tugging on some of it. Sighing, he answered in a small voice.

"Yes." He mumbled, only to snap his head out as Sirius started laughing.

"You just figured that out? You and Drakey have been dancing around each other all month! Why don't you just ask him out and be done with it?" James scowled at his friend, throwing himself on his back.

"Because what if he says no? That would ruin our friendship and we'd have to start over from day one, but we'll know exactly what to do to annoy each other! Know exactly how to push each other's buttons to make each other scream!" James scowled as Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Mate, calm down. It's not _that _bad. But I _guess _I won't tell him… Just be quick about it!" Sirius sighed, as if this was a chore, and flopped back down on his stomach.

"You better not."

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the Common Room<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Siri, you want to go grab a snack with me? The others are too lazy to come with me." Remus leaned against the table, looking down at Sirius who was playing a rousing game of chess against himself. At the prospect of actually <em>doing <em>something, he jumped up, head snapping to look at Remus, who couldn't help but be reminded of a dog who was just offered a really big bone. "Hell yes! Come on, Moony, the kitchens are a-callin'!" Sirius scrambled towards the entry, Remus rushing to catch up, and James and Draco laughed at the display from their spot on the couch. Before exiting the room, Remus managed to catch Sirius's arm and tug him back, throwing the invisibility cloak over their heads. As soon as they were sure they had disappeared from view, the portrait opened to let them out. They walked confidently around the hallway, not bothering with the map. It was hardly after curfew, and the Professors would just be starting their watch. Until later tonight, the pathway to the kitchens was clear aside from Filch and Mrs. Norris sneaking about. The walk was quick and quiet, only having to hide in a conveniently placed alcove once, and soon Sirius was reaching up and tickling the pear. They threw off the cloak as they entered, though Remus made sure to keep a tight grasp on it. House elves swarmed around them, and, three minutes later, Remus and Sirius were sitting at a table, sipping at hot chocolate and munching on cookies. After Draco had confessed to Remus, he'd been waiting to see if Sirius would show any sign of knowing whether James liked Draco, not knowing that Sirius was looking for the same in him. The silence had only lasted a few seconds before it became too much for Sirius, who circled his pinkie around the rim of the mug while he spoke.

"Prongs told me something interesting today." Remus nodded solemnly, peering over the rim of his cup to lock amber eyes with silver.

"Yes, Draco told me something as well. You don't think the two things are related, are they?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and unknowingly making himself look like Snape.

"Well, it depends on what he told you." Sirius answered with a small grin.

"No, it depends on what _he _told _you_."

"_No, _you."

"No, you.

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You know what, shut up, Moony."

"Why?"

"'Because you're bothering me."

"Well, isn't someone in a bad mood to day."

"James told me he's in love! Love! The L-word! Can you believe it? Prongs, one of the kings of mischief, _falling in love! _It's preposterous!" Sirius vented, crossing his arms petulantly and leaning back in his chair. Remus's eyes sparkled at the new knowledge and he grinned broadly.

"Then we were talking about the same thing! Draco believes himself to be falling in love as well." Sirius perked up at the news, and eyed him curiously.

"Really? Who?"

"Why don't you tell me who James loves first?"

"No, you."

"Let's not start this again!" Remus sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "On three, we'll both say the name of who they love, okay? One… Two… Three!" Silence. Sirius was grinning like a mad man.

"Ha! You were going to trick me into saying it! Let _me _do it this time. On three." Remus huffed, but nodded in agreement. "One… Four… Five… Eight… Seventeen… Three!"

"James!"

"Draco!"

Remus and Sirius stared at each other in silence for a moment, before identical grins spread across their faces.

"Well, Sirius, I believe it's only fair if we help them along, give them a little push in the right direction." Remus said, draining his cup of hot chocolate and standing to leave. Sirius rose with him.

"I agree, Moony. Any ideas?"

"One or two, Pads, one or two."

* * *

><p><em>Review, please. The last chapter will be posted in an hour or so. If I do a sequel, I'll also post an extra chapter here to tell you ALLL about it. :)<em>


	5. Finally!

_The fifth and final chapter of Kismet is finally here! I thank anyone who reviews, favorites, or alerts this story._

_Warnings: Hints at Sirius/Remus, though it's never proven to be true, just speculations. SLASH! Nothing major, no smut. Fluff. _

_Disclaimer: I still don't own._

* * *

><p> <strong>Kismet<strong>

**Chapter Five: Finally!**

Draco grumbled to himself, slamming the book down on the table. Snarling, he strode over to the book case and snatched out another book before stalking back over to the table and nearly throwing himself into the seat. Draco _knew_ he was overreacting, but he was pissed. He refused to think he was being hypocritical. It was all James' fault. Draco had nothing to do with it! Slamming the book open, he stared down at the first page for a moment. The words blending together, he dropped his head down to rest in his hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. James had been acting weird all week. Their conversations were short and strained, their smiles bordering fake. Draco wasn't really helping the problem either, though. They even started avoiding each other again! Whenever they did talk, James was fidgeting and nervous, while Draco, suave and cultured Draco, was reduced to stuttering and blushing. It was ridiculous! But Draco couldn't seem to look in James' eyes without feeling a little lost and nervous. He was reduced to a blushing virgin! Draco scowled again, slamming the book shut and standing, walking over to the couch. Throwing himself down, he buried his face in a pillow, only to feel a small bump under his nose. One hand moved to grope blindly under the pillow, before grasping the offending object and pulling it out. Draco groaned at the sight of the snitch, and quickly released it, knowing it couldn't leave the room. _Stupid James, leaving his things around. _Sighing, Draco tried to force his thoughts away from his infatuation, only to find himself thinking of his two other problems.

Remus and Sirius. Around the same time James had begun avoiding him, Remus and Sirius went strange as well. They would share secret little glances and smiles, trying to get away from the others so they'd be alone again. If Draco didn't know Remus eventually married Tonks and had a child - _Terrence? Trent? Teddy? Oh, who cares - _he'd think they were dating. But maybe they were? Remus and Tonks didn't get married till the summer between his sixth and seventh year, and who said Remus never dated anyone before that? _They could just be friends… _Draco dismissed the idea immediately. They _had _to be together from all the time they spent desperate to get alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>James finally cracked, screaming in frustration as he threw the Quaffle to the ground, landing just as quickly. He clutched at his hair, nearly tearing it out, letting out another yell, tilting his head back, closing his eyes as he felt a cold drop of water hit his face. He had never felt so… so… angry? Frustrated? Annoyed? James didn't know, there wasn't a word in the English dictionary to describe how he felt right now. At least, he didn't think there was… He'd never really looked in a dictionary before. As more drops of water splashed on his face, James found he couldn't hold the emotion for long as it slipped away with the water that fell on his face. He'd always liked the rain, it relaxed him. He had been running inside in it when he had spotted… Draco.<p>

_Draco Bloody Malfoy… _The root of all his problems. Who ever thought that being in love would be so… difficult? James had stumbled and tripped over his words all week, desperately avoiding Draco at times when he felt he'd do something he'd regret. Everything had become awkward between them. Draco wasn't helping much either, tending to blush slightly and barely reply. It was maddening!

And then there was Moony and Padfoot. He didn't know what had crawled up their arses and died, but they would barely talk to him. Every attempt to corner them was met with feeble excuses and hasty getaways. They were his best mates but _Merlin, _if they didn't stop, James was going to feed them to the Giant Squid.

Rain was pouring down on James now, and he lowered his head slowly, sighing. A few hours in the rain couldn't hurt… So he slid down to lie in the slick grass, closing his eyes as rain began to drench him. Hours later he would return to his Common Room, dripping wet, but in a better mood.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco entered the Common Room humming inaudibly. He and James had finally had a conversation that lasted more then five minutes. Sure, it had been about homework, but it was a start. NEWTs were coming up soon and everyone was in a flurry to revise, study, and cram as much as they could in their heads before the tests. Draco's step faltered for a moment as he noticed the Common Room strangely empty. The embers of the fire were slowly dying, but Remus and Sirius had said they were going to meet them in their Common Room so they could head out for one of the last Hogsmeade trips of the year. Shrugging his shoulders, Draco tossed his backpack down on a table as he headed towards the bathroom. A bath sounded good right now.<p>

Thirty minutes later, Draco was half dressed in his boxers, drying off his hair. Dropping the towel in the hamper, he slipped a robe on just as the bedroom door creaked open, James walking in whistling under his breath, choking slightly, though, as Draco turned to him, just clasping his robes and unknowingly giving James a flash of his pale chest. James stuttered for a moment, but managed a small smile as he opened his wardrobe, drawing out what looked to be some Muggle clothes and a plain black robe.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, okay?" James didn't look for an answer, instead entering the bathroom to get dressed. Draco rolled his eyes and set to brushing his hair, something that took a lot more time then what it should. He dimly remembered James tossing his hair gel in the trash, but now found he wasn't missing it. It left his hair greasy afterwards, and bothered the living hell out of him. Besides, James seemed to like his hair better this way.

Draco couldn't help but get a goofy smile as he thought of James, feeling very much like a lovesick girl. James Potter was someone he never thought he would like, let alone love. If someone had told him he would love James at the beginning of his seventh year, he would of hexed him six ways to Sunday before sending them to St. Mungo's Mental Ward and let them keep Lockhart company. But now… he'd gotten to know James. He couldn't pinpoint when his feelings had started, or why, but he didn't need an explanation, Draco remembered. It was kismet; as corny as it sounded, they were meant to be together. And as much as Draco wanted to scowl at the phrase, he found his smile steadily widening, for he was no longer Draconis Lucius Malfoy. He was just Draco, and Draco could smile whenever he wanted, be with whoever he wanted, and be whoever he wanted. If Severus hadn't been a sneaky, manipulative bastard, he would have never met James, and would never have been just Draco. Not that he'd ever tell Severus that. In love he may be, but he was a Slytherin, and valued his pride way too much, even without worrying about the Malfoy name.

At that moment, James returned to the room and down on the bed, hands behind his head and ankles crossed.

"We have a while till they get here, might as well nap it off." James mumbled, and Draco huffed with annoyance. Typical James.

"_'A while' _came and left while you were showering, James. They were supposed to be here five minutes ago." James cracked open an eye, glaring at him, previous awkwardness momentarily forgotten.

"Shut up, my brain doesn't need to know that." Draco growled under his breath, crossing his arms and glaring at James. For some reason, a slight flush spread across James's cheeks, and he stuttered for a moment, before giving in rather abruptly. "Fine, fine, I'm up. Let's go in the Common Room and wait for them." Draco stood dazed for a second at the sudden change before shaking his head, knocking the thoughts away. Going towards the door, he made to open it, only to find the door not opening. Brow wrinkling, he tried again, to get the same reaction. He went to the bathroom door, blue eyes holding a slight panic now, and tried to open this door as well. It was locked tight, not budging. As a last resort, he pulled out his wand to try and unlock both doors, while James watched curiously from where he had stood beside the bed. No amount of unlocking spells would cause either doors to open, and Draco turned to James, trying to block out any fear that he may have, but it still shone in his eyes, memories of the Death Eater's 'training' flashing in his mind. They had locked him in a room without his wand, food, water, or a bathroom so he'd be forced into using wandless magic. Unable to escape with light magic, he had been forced to resort to Dark Magic after a week of summoning water. This left him with haunting memories. Seeing the fear in Draco's eyes, James stepped forward quickly, hesitating before enfolding Draco in a hug. Draco was stunned by its suddenness, but leaned into the warm embrace for a moment before untangling himself to whisper the news to him.

"W-we're stuck in here." A look of determination crossed James' face as he took a crack at the doors, trying everything he knew to unlock them. Spells flew at first, they were even trying to explode the door at one point, but it held fast. He seemed to resort to brute strength, kicking and flinging things at the door. Nothing that hit it broke the spell, and the door didn't budge. Draco was quickly growing tired of this method, still blushing hotly from his display of weakness. _This is James, you can show fear around him. _Sighing, Draco spoke up loud enough to get James' attention.

"Why don't we try calling for help? Sirius and Remus are going to be here soon, and I'm sure Severus and Lucius will come and look for me if I don't meet up with them at the Three Broomsticks." James grumbled, but nodded.

"It's worth a shot, but I have a funny feeling Sirius and Remus are the ones who did this… I don't know _why, _but they must have. This door doesn't even have a lock!" Aiming a sharp kick at the door, James sank down to the floor in front of the door, glancing at Draco.

Draco came and sat down next to him, but couldn't help but think he knew why Remus and Sirius would do such a thing. After his confession, Remus must have told Sirius and planned to try and get them together. Locking them in a room together was probably the best thing they could come up with if they wanted it done quickly. They could have tried the jealousy tactic, and paired them off with other people, but Draco and James were far too… aggressive for that. They'd end up hexing the other's date horribly and probably getting into a fight with each other because of it.

"James, don't say it like that, it makes me nervous. I don't like being locked up in places anyways - I really don't need to be reminded that the door doesn't have a lock in the first place." James shot him a quick glare, though Draco could have sworn he caught a hint of concern, and then they were yelling. Draco didn't yell for long, throat getting hoarse quickly, and just rested his head on James's shoulder as he did the half-hearted shouting. The yells grew quieter, with more space in between each call for help before they stopped altogether, and James groaned quietly.

"Looks like we're going to be stuck here till Rem and Siri decide to let us out." James said, burying his face in Draco's silky hair. Draco sighed quietly, fists clenching at his side. While he wanted to bask in the feeling of James rubbing his back in soothing circles and nestling his face in his hair, he found his nerves and anger were too great for him to be able to.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't take it any more. He'd been locked in a bloody room for a <em>whole hour. <em>It was _torture. _Every minute he seemed to get more anxious, and his fear escalated some more. He had taken to pacing the room the last five minutes, though James had, after one glance at Draco's face, been attempting to open the doors at five minute intervals. Now he was sitting and watching Draco pace angrily, grumbling under his breath and casting glares at the doors every couple of seconds. James seemed to be reaching the end of his patience with Draco, but he couldn't stop pacing. He had to keep moving, or he'd break down. And he refused to cry in front of Potter a second time, for once was enough for a couple months. As Draco passed James again, he seemed to crack.

"Will you stop pacing! I know you want to get out of here just as much as I do, but it's giving me a damn headache!" Draco's eyes flashed dangerously and he rounded on James, hands clenched at his side.

"Well, _excuse me _for going a little stir crazy! It's not my fault the door won't bloody open!" James jumped to his feet, glaring down at Draco.

"Are you saying it's mine? I've tried everything to get out of here, and all you do is pace back and forth! Are you too important to help me out?" James shouted back, stepping closer to Draco. Draco felt cold, harsh fury build in his stomach, a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time. A red haze clouded his vision and he screamed, exploding on James.

"'To important'? To fucking important? Screw you, Potter! I already tried everything I know, there's nothing more I can do! None of my spells are going to work on opening these infernal doors! Unless, of course, you _want _me to dip into the Dark Arts? I could, you know, very easily. I could go right back to being Death Eater Malfoy in the blink of a fucking eye! Because, despite what you seem to think, I'm not a good person! I could cause you unbearable pain in a single curse, force you to do my bidding, hell, I could kill you with two simple words! It took so fucking long to quell the urge to use every Dark curse I know on people when they piss me off! Because I was a _Death Eater! _I've watched people rape muggles, torture them into insanity! I've watched witches and wizards beg for their lives, only to be thrown away like their nothing! I've seen my own _father _kill an innocent child for being born into the wrong family! And with one little curse that would ultimately unleash us from this prison, I know I wouldn't be able to go back any more! I couldn't continue this façade of being the good guy! Once you go Dark, it hurts your soul forever, it's addictive, and it destroys you if you try and stop. It could be like the last time the Death Eaters locked me in a fucking closest sized room for a week and expected me to live, where, though without a wand, I was forced to use Dark Magic to _stay fucking alive! _But I don't want to! I know that if I use Dark Magic to get out of here, I'll turn on you or my friends, and soon you'd be facing the end of my wand, soon you'd hate me as well as the rest of the world! But I don't want that to happen! I fucking love you, you idiot, and I don't want to kill you!" Draco didn't seem to notice what he was saying anymore, but his shoulders shook as he tried to force back tears, though a few slipped down his cheeks. "Please… Please don't make me go back to that. Please!" Cerulean eyes closed as stray tears fell past them, clinging to dark lashes. Draco's shoulders were shaking with suppressed sobs and sudden mortification as he realized what he had shouted out during his rant. He was going to lose his friend now, his love, and, dare he say it, his life. James was his rock. Without him, Draco would fall. Yes, he'd be able to pick himself back up again in a few years, but he'd never be as strong as he once was. For, without his support, he'd have nothing to keep him from falling again. Maybe he'd fall in love with someone else five years in the future, but Draco knew they could never hold a flame to James fucking Potter, who had somehow managed to steal his heart in a few months.

A sharp gasp from James brought him back down to Earth, bracing himself for the rejection that was sure to come. Draco wouldn't be surprised if it came in the form of a slap, but he deserved it. He had said things he shouldn't have, James surely wouldn't want him now. He might've, a few days ago, but now? Never. Impossible.

Draco's eyes flew open in shock as an arm wrapped around his waist, yanking him into a strong chest. Looking up at James, confusion shining in his eyes, he gasped. Hazel eyes were shining down at him with happiness and… love? How was that possible? James, as if sensing his inner battle, let out a small chuckle before, hesitantly, leaning down and pressing his lips to Draco's.

Draco froze at the feeling of warm lips on his, just pressing against them uncertainly. _James… Potter…is… kissing me? James, my James, is kissing me? James is kissing me! _Eyes slid close again as Draco wrapped his arms around James' neck and started kissing him with a passion, moving his lips in sync with his. A warm tongue swiped over his lip and Draco gasped, which James took advantage of. The tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring it, causing Draco to moan passionately. The kiss was long and lasting, but soon they pulled away, each gasping for breath. James hair was slightly mussed from where Draco had run his fingers through it, eyes dilated and cheeks flushed. _Beautiful…_Draco thought, a small smile working up onto his face. James leaned down, resting his forehead against Draco's, so their breaths mingled. Draco leaned up for a moment, catching James' mouth in a slow, relaxed kiss that ended seconds later. James smiled, calmed, and leaned down once again, but didn't go for Draco's mouth. Instead, he moved to whisper in his ear, hot breath brushing against his neck, causing him to shudder.

"I love you too, Draco." Draco glanced over quickly, locking eyes with James. He studied him for a moment, searching for the truth in his eyes. When he saw no deceit, Draco grinned widely. Capturing James's mouth again, he kissed him passionately, pulling himself closer to James. The door flew open and they broke apart, eyes snapping to the doorway to find a blushing Remus and an exuberant Sirius.

"Finally! I thought we'd be waiting outside that door forever! Come on, guys, let's go to Hogsmeade, I'm _starved._" Sirius let Remus lead him outside the room, dragging him to whatever passageway they were taking. James laughed, leaning against Draco again. Draco joined in, head falling onto James' shoulder as they laughed loudly. As their laughter died down, Draco looked up at James with mirth shining in his eyes.

"Merlin, James, I love you." Draco said, meeting James for a sweet kiss before pulling away and bolting out the door. "But last one to Hogsmeade has to tell Sev and Lucius about us!" James paled at the prospect of confessing to the two Slytherins he was dating Draco and raced after him.

"Hey, no fair!"

The three fates winked at each other as the boys ran past. Everything worked itself out in the end.

It was kismet, after all.

**Epilogue**

In the future, life was finally settling down for everyone. Millicent was extremely happy with he boyfriend Greg, and already had Mr. and Mrs. Bulstrode pestering them about children. Lavender Brown could be found sitting in Terry Boot's lap for every meal, being treated just like the princess she always want to be. Pansy and Vincent were taking a break, it seemed. Pansy hadn't been ready to be tied down yet and had wanted to enjoy her time as a teenager before she settled down with anyone, and Vince was content with waiting for her to mature before trying their relationship again. Seamus and Dean were already planning an official wedding, and Dean would sometimes be hidden away in the library reading about potions on male pregnancy. Hermione and Ron were also preparing a wedding, and Hermione would find out come morning she was three weeks pregnant. Neville and Blaise would alternate between eating at Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, extremely happy in their blossoming relationship. Harry and Severus had finally gotten over their differences and were attempting friendship, sharing tea in Severus's chambers before curfew. Some wondered in passing about Draco Malfoy, and if he was happy with James Potter, who Dumbledore had announced as Draco's Soul Mate the day after he disappeared. None of them would have guessed how happy he was with James Potter, or that James might actually fall in love with the Slytherin. But he did. So thirty years in the past, Draco and James were happily sharing an ice cream in Hogsmeade, their closest friends surrounding them. Severus and Lucius would cast James a death glare for even thinking about touching Draco, while Draco would laugh at the Marauders antics and lean into James' shoulder, casting him small smiles whenever the urge arose. James would smile back down at him, arm tightening around his waist, and sometimes drop a kiss to the top of Draco's head. All in all, they were happy, they were content, and they were in love. And in the end, that was all that mattered.

**The End**

_Yes, this story has come to a close. I hope you enjoyed it, and I must say it was very... interesting to write. Any more chapters added on to here will be me announcing a sequel or little one-shots from the Kismet universe. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Lily Bloody Evans

_Hola! First Deleted Scene is up! In Chapter Four, it mentions how James told Lily he was tired of chasing and didn't want to be around her. Well, here it is!_

_Completely Unbetaed!_

_Please read A/N at bottom! Disclaimer: I don't own... IDO... HA! I just notived that! The abbreviation for I don't own is I Do! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! _

**Kismet: Deleted Scenes**

**Deleted Scene One: Lily Bloody Evans - Taking place on February 14****th**

Valentine's Day. There had been a time when Draco had enjoyed the holiday, partaking in most festivities with his current conquest by his side, and, if asked, he would deny ever taking Pansy Parkinson to any of those events, let alone two. Last year, though, he started to dread the holiday, hating the frivolous holiday with it's sickenly sweet displays of affection, it's disgusting air of _love_. He wasn't to sure about his feelings on the concept of love, but Draco still found it ridiculous that someone could create a whole holiday out of a feeling that was only rumoured to exist. At least, to him it was.

February fourteenth snuck up on him this year, seeming to come out of no where. One night, he fell asleep on his respective side of the bed only to wake to loud shouts and a disheveled James. The Marauders had been grinning like mad, and Draco had been relieved to find out the only reason they enjoyed the holiday was for it's multiple prank opportunities. While being dragged to breakfast, Draco couldn't help but feel the sense of impending doom. Of course, he could be exaggerating just a tad. No one would mess with him here, he was from a different time_… right? _On their way to the Great Hall, they passed by his Slytherin friends. It seemed Severus was on his side, snarling under his breath and grumbling about the 'bloody sentimental holiday', which Draco had agreed with wholeheartedly. He was disgusted to find out that Lucius and Narcissa blatantly participated in the damn holiday, if their snogging and sappy endearments were anything to go by. _I could have lived my whole life without hearing my father call my mother his "little honey bun" or "Dearest Cissy flower". _Draco growled under his breath as Sirius enthusiastically pushed him down into his seat at Gryffindor table. It was the same seating from his first day in the past - James sat to Draco's right with Sirius chattering away on his other side, Remus directly across from him, and Peter to Remus's left, already shoveling food in his mouth. In fact, there were only a few differences from his first day, but those differences were relatively big ones. One was that the Marauders were joking with him civilly, and he laughed along instead of sneering in distaste. The second was amount of pink that cluttered the hall, but, if given the choice, Draco would demolish that entirely. The third was a feeling entirely inside of him. Every time James would smile at him, he'd feel a soft fluttering in his stomach, almost like butterfly wings. The feeling was easily shoved aside, though, and dismissed as not having eaten anything as of yet. So Draco quickly filled his plate up with a few pieces of toast and a fair serving of various fruits, completely bypassing the sugary confections that littered the table and scowling at the pink decorations.

"Why so quiet, Draco?" James spoke rather abruptly, and Draco simply lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you see, James, some of us like a little peace and quiet after just waking up. Just because you are a rambunctious idiot as soon as you inhale some caffeine, doesn't mean the rest of us are." Draco drawled, but his tone had a teasing tilt in it. James feigned anger, but his lips were fighting the inevitable smile.

"Rambunctious idiot? Me? Of course not! And I do not _inhale _caffeine!" James pretended to sniff delicately, crossing his arm and sticking his nose in the air. "I simply down my coffee very quickly." Draco snorted in amusement, rolling his eyes at his antics, while James dropped the façade with a grin. Yes, just like a regular morning.

Draco's peace only lasted a little while, it seemed, when Lily Evans stood and started to make her way over. Just the sight of the red head was enough for Draco's mood to plummet, but she just had to come over to him. James glanced over at his face and, noticing his glare, rested a concerned hand on his arm and pointedly continued eating, as if hoping to ward her off.

Lily Evans. Draco really couldn't say he liked the girl with a straight face. He did, in fact, loathe the Muggleborn. From the very beginning she had reminded him of Granger, only more annoying. It had been in charms when he first noticed her show-off tendencies, the first to raise her hand for every question and enthusiastically stating a textbook answer when called on. It was then when he had first spoke to her, as she, in her rush to leave for her next class, ran into him and caused his books to scatter. Immediately she had dropped to her knees, rambling off apologies while shuffling his books together. When returning them to him, though, her green eyes that looked so much like Potter's had widened and her words had stopped abruptly. Suddenly, he had been pestered with questions about himself. How he got there, if it was true he had time traveled, and, the most common, why he had come with _James Potter._ Draco had sneered at her and answered stiffly, giving away little to no information. Then, she had had the nerve to glare at him and _demand _answers, before assuming he was an arrogant bully for hanging around James! 'Moderate dislike' had increased to 'Mild hatred, and quickly escalated to 'loathing' as time passed and she continued to make rude comments as he passed. Once, after beating her on a test, she actually elbowed him out of her way the halls, making sure her hit the wall! She infuriated him, and James had held him back on more then one occasion just during the past two weeks.

Now, though, Evans had finally reached their spot and was standing awkwardly behind James, who was completely ignoring her. Draco would've thought he hadn't noticed her if his hand hadn't tightened on his arm. It still rested on his arm in a reassuring manner, but tensed as soon as she got close, as if suppressing anger. That would have confused him if James had not confessed to having moved past his crush on Evans, and had moved on to disliking her as she continued to try and push Draco around. The dainty sound of a nervous woman clearing her throat sounded from behind them, and Draco closed his eyes to reign in his mild irritation.

"Excuse me, err, James. Can I, uh, talk to you for a moment?" Draco scowled down at his plate and the hand tightened dangerously on his arm before the warmth was gone. James had spun around in his seat so he was facing Evans and Draco reluctantly followed the suit. The hand now rested on his shoulder, almost in a possessive manner, but Draco simply filed that back for later.

"Yeah, sure, what do you want to say, Evans?" James tone was cheerful enough, but there was a hint of impatience in it. Evans swallowed nervously and Draco rolled his eyes. Evans eyes narrowed as she caught the movement, and she automatically shifted her weight, tossing a piece of red hair over her shoulder and smiling in what was supposedly a _charming _manner at James, who looked increasingly nervous.

"Yes," Evans said loudly, as if that explained everything. James just looked at her like she had developed two heads over night.

"Uh, yes what?" He shifted somewhat uncomfortably, subtly shifting closer to Draco. Evans seemed to catch this movement at well, bloody stalker, and smirked at the two.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you." Draco bit back a snicker. That was definitely the wrong thing to say. James's eyes widened and darkened with anger and Evans, misinterpreting the look, grinned excitedly at him. _Oh, this is going to be good…_

"What makes you think I wanted to?" James whispered, struggling to control his anger and not lash out at the bit- err, witch. Evans seemed to deflate slightly, cocking her head to the side.

"But you've been asking me forever, and I've finally said yes…" It seemed to be more to herself then to them, but, none the less, it brought a reaction out. James jumped up, anger boiling in hazel eyes.

"So you just assumed that after seven years of chasing after you only to get shot down every time, I'd still want you? You thought I'd always be there? You _bitch! _I've been trailing after you for seven years - you've had your fucking chance! Circe, Evans, I never knew you could be so bloody _shallow! _You belittle me and my friends for years, shove my newly found friend around just for your amusement, and you expect me to still want you? I'm over it! You can't treat Draco or any of my other friend's like that, you nasty little _cunt!" _Blue eyes widened as James's volume increased till he was shouting in Evans face, eyes blazing with emotion. There was a slight pull in his chest, something Draco couldn't identify. But just then, Evans turned on her heel and ran away, wiping tears from her eyes. Draco hid a smirk, burying the slight twinge of pity. It seemed the yelling wasn't over yet, though.

"_James Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor and a months detention with me!"_ Professor McGonagall screamed herself hoarse at James, enraged by the man's foul language. When James was finally allowed to sit down, Draco nudged him with his elbow in thanks, flashing him a half smile. Glancing up at the head table, though, Draco almost groaned at the twinkle in the old coot's eyes. Yes, there was no denying that Dumbledore knew something he didn't.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so it's not exactly what it was originally, but I have my reasons. This happens about a week and a half after Draco started calling the Marauders by their first names. <em>

_A few minor things. James's rant is completely butchered now. In the original version, it was fall more vulgar and longer, including a lot more cuss words. But I decided that was a little much. Secondly, this is not the original version. The original version was shorter and made to fit into the forth or third chapter, and I edited it to make it work as a stand alone. The first couple paragraphs are entirely remade, and the rest is severely reworked._

_I hope you like this though! Suggestions on a scene you want to scene? _


End file.
